Una apuesta peligrosa
by Hot-chick912
Summary: Luego de que Harry le dijera sin recato que no era deseable para los hombres, Ginny decidio probarle lo contrario, ¿cómo? claro esta, ¡una apuesta!
1. ¿Quién ordeno una apuesta?

**Nada es mío.**

**Decidí reescribir esto, porque no estaba contenta con como me había quedado la versión antigua. Espero que tenga tanto éxito como la primera ya que cambie unas cuantas cosas. **

**Deben saber antes de leer:**

**OK, esta es una idea que tuve luego de leer una historia de Naruto. Antes de leerla hay que tener presente que Harry creció como un chico normal con sus padres y un hermano tres años menor (Matt Potter) fue amigo de los Weasley desde que tenia memoria. Nada de magia por aquí, decidí quitar eso. Este es un mundo alternativo donde la magia no existe, pero si fueron a un internado. Harry fue el jugador mas joven de Fútbol de su colegio donde conoció a alguno de los personajes de los libros, pero no a todos (que es uno de los deportes mas importantes en Inglaterra) Ron no salio con Lavander y este sale con Hermione desde el cuarto año. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla.**

**Aquí va**

**OoOoO**

Capitulo 1- ¿Quién ordeno una apuesta?

"Tienes que admitir que los hombres no se enamoran de mujeres como tú." Le espeto sin recato alguno Harry James Potter a su amiga de la infancia Ginevra Molly Weasley. La chica lo miro con una expresión herida, para luego dar paso al fuego centellante que generalmente significaba problemas.

_Y caramba que eran grandes._

"¿Insinúas que ningún hombre heterosexual saldría conmigo?" le pregunto con frialdad.

_Oh oh, ese tono generalmente significaba problemas y solo un tonto lo ignoraría._

"No me malinterpretes pelirroja. No digo que no salgan contigo, lo que digo es que no eres de las que un hombre se casaría. No lo tomes como algo personal, pero es verdad."

Sip, Harry Potter era lo suficientemente tonto como para ignorar las advertencias.

"¿Así que no crees que pueda encontrar a un hombre para casarme?"

"Cariño, yo te adoro, pero admitámoslo. Con esa ropa que usas y las amistades que frecuentas es muy poco probable que encuentres a alguien dispuesto…"

"¡¡Mis amistades y las tuyas son exactamente las mismas!!"

"¡Exactamente!. Fíjate que Ron es tu hermano, así que esta fuera de orden. Neville al igual que Dean, Seamos y Dennis son solteros empedernidos. Colin… bueno, a él no le interesan las mujeres, así que no cuenta… y por ultimo estoy yo. No es que no te quiera, pero te conozco de toda la vida, y tu a mi… simplemente no resultaría…"

La expresión de sabelotodo de Harry hizo que Ginny se molestara aun más.

Y nadie, pero nadie era capaz de enfrentar la ira de una Weasley, menos la de una Weasley herida.

"¡Por Merlín que eres cínico! ¡Qué te apuesto que si me vistiera mas femeninamente tendría a cualquier hombre a mis pies! ¡Tan perfecto seria que hasta me pediría matrimonio!" le grito llamando la atención del local.

"Y los cerdos vuelan" murmuro haciendo que la chica le diera un manotazo en el brazo. "Ya que estas tan segura de ti misma, ¿estarías dispuesta a apostar… digamos… 10 Euros?"

" ¡Te apuesto 100!"

"No soy tan malo como para hacerte perder tu dinero, pero si insistes…"

"¡Insisto, te apuesto 100 Euros que en un mes tendré a un hombre babeando a mis pies completamente enamorado!"

"Pero no como para casarte." Apunto sonriendo con satisfacción ante la expresión de la pelirroja. Cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza viendo como el cerebro de su amiga maquinaba. "Hagamos esto. Te apuesto 1000 Euros y te doy dos meses para recibir una propuesta de matrimonio… bueno, eso es sólo si puedes." Sugirió sonriendo con malicia creyendo que la chica no aceptaría. Pero para sorpresa suya ella le respondió sonriendo.

"¡Acepto! Y recuerda esto Potter que en dos meses mas te vas a tragar tus palabras… puedo ser totalmente deseable si me lo propongo, y lo voy a hacer, porque jamás he perdido una apuesta contigo… y no voy a comenzar ahora."

"Ver para creer linda, ver para creer…"

_Famosas ultimas palabras…_

OoOoO

"¡Hermione!" grito la pelirroja al llegar a la casa que compartía junto a su futura cuñada en Brighton que se encuentra al sur de la costa de Sussex,. "¡Mione, te necesito, es importante!"

"Ni que se hubiese muerto alguien…" murmuro una adormilada Hermione con el pijama todavía puesto. "¿Se podría saber el porque de los gritos?" le pregunto bostezando.

Hermione era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde que entro a Hogwarts. Al principio no se llevaban tan bien, pero cuando encontraron algo que ambas tenían en común, la amistad nació entre ellas. La castaña era su confidente, y sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre podría confiar en ella. Vivian juntas desde que Ginny salio de Hogwarts. Al principio fue algo incomodo para las dos, pero luego ambas se acostumbraron a la vida. Vivir frente al mar era un sueño para Ginny, la tranquilidad de las olas por las mañanas hacían que cualquier problema que tuviera se viera opacado por la belleza natural… pero en tres semanas más pasaría de ser la casa de la "Soltería" a la casa de la "Soltera". Faltando tan solo poco tiempo para que fuera su hermana legalmente.

"Es probable que haya aceptado _cofpropuestocof _una apuesta…" murmuro quietamente mirando a otro lado.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" grito la castaña asustando a su gato que estaba en el sofá. "¡GINEVRA WEASLEY, SABES MUY BIEN QUE TIENES TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO APOSTAR! ¿QUE ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASO LA ULTIMA VEZ?!

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Pensó la pelirroja entrando al mundo de los recuerdos. Irónicamente, la última vez que aposto también había sido con Harry. Esa fatídica noche estaban en un bar celebrando junto a sus amigos y hermanos el nuevo contrato que recibió. Recordaba vividamente como el idiota de Potter la reto a bailar en la barra como una película que Hermione les hizo ver, "Coyote Ugly". Al principio la chica estaba algo reacia, pero Harry aposto 10 Euros, haciendo que Ginny, con su afección ludópata aceptara. Media hora después fueron escoltados no tan amablemente a la salida del lugar por los grandes gorilas, llamados guardias de seguridad.

"Nos vetaron de por vida," resoplo enojada. "Todo por culpa de Potter."

"Y de tu vena ludópata." Le recordó su amiga.

"¡Lo siento!" se defendió. "Pero no pude evitarlo, ¡crecer con puros hombres te enseña algo!"

"¿Qué apostar es malo?" pregunto con sarcasmo evidente en su tono.

"Bueno, ya. Deja eso. El daño ya esta hecho.

"Esta bien" acepto la castaña dirigiéndose al baño. "¡Ahora puedo saber por que razón, motivo o circunstancia me despertaste un día sábado a las seis de la mañana?" le pregunto con falsa dulzura, lavándose el rostro.

"Bueno…" comenzó dudando. "Como ya bien sabes… ayer fue viernes…" comenzó balbuceando.

"¿En serio?" interrumpió con sarcasmo, comentario que la pelirroja ignoro completamente.

"…y también sabes que cada viernes de temporada vamos a ver un partido de Futbol."

"Y…" le urgió con la mano saliendo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Estábamos en lo mejor del partido cuando el capitán del equipo de casa pidió tiempo fuera. Entonces, alguien apunto la pantalla y ahí mostraron a un chico de rodillas con un anillo en la mano y estaba escrito 'Cásate conmigo', la chica por supuesto dijo que sí y salto a los brazos de su novio."

"Romántico…" suspiro la castaña en su habitación.

"Eso mismo dije yo. Cuando termino el partido fuimos a un bar, y de repente salio eso en la conversación. Yo le dije que seria lindo que alguien me pidiera matrimonio así..."

"¿Y que paso?" pregunto ya vestida.

Ginny ya sabia que la curiosidad era demasiado para su curiosa amiga.

"Que el muy idiota me espeto cruelmente que yo no era el tipo de mujer por la cual los hombres se desvivían."

"No te lo puedo creer…" murmuro como si se lo hubiesen dicho a ella.

"Sí, lo hizo. Y me dio rabia, por que, es decir, es mi mejor, y se supone que él no puede decir algo así de mi…"

"Por supuesto que no puede" le dio la razón su amiga.

"Y ahí fue cuando aposte que en un mes iba a tener a un tipo a mis pies."

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto aliviada.

"Nop, el me devolvió la pelota apostándome que en dos meses no podría encontrar marido…"

"¡¡¡QUÉ!!! ¿TIENES ASERRIN EN LA CABEZA EN VEZ DE CEREBRO? ¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRIO APOSTAR ALGO ASI?"

La pelirroja pareció achicarse en su asiento, nadie cruzaba a Hermione Granger, pronta a ser Weasley.

"Lo siento, pero él ataco mi orgullo y mi feminidad. Esta bien, puede que yo no sea tan bonita, pero de ahí a decirme que ningún hombre se enamoraría de mi…"

"Tienes razón…" acepto su amiga suspirando "Siento haber reaccionado así ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer yo?"

"Ayudarme a probarle lo contrario. A demostrar que puedo ser tan deseable como cualquier otra y a hacer que Potter se coma sus palabras." le pidió, el deseo brillaba en sus ojos.

"Esta bien, todo por que eres mi mejor amiga… y hace años que quería hacer esto… Ok, de acuerdo, puede que necesite refuerzos." Dijo finalmente mirándola de arriba para abajo.

"Todos los necesarios." Acepto con un brillo en sus ojos, que generalmente se le atribuía a una apuesta.

"Si estas segura." Saco de la repisa una pequeña libreta y la reviso hasta que llego a una página especial se acerco a la mesita del teléfono y marco, espero unos segundos y cuando contestaron dijo:

"Parvati! Lavander! ¡¡Es una emergencia traigan el equipo!!"

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto horrorizada cuando su cuñada colgó el teléfono.

"Llamar a los refuerzos" replico con una sonrisa maléfica.

Asustaba ver a la siempre fría y calculadora Hermione.

"A veces," comenzó Ginny mirándola con un gesto dramatico. "A veces me das miedo."

"¿Sólo a veces?" pregunto con una dulce sonrisa mientras sacaba una tijera de su escritorio. "Caramba, debo estar perdiendo mi toque…"

OoOoO

"Me estas diciendo…" comenzó Parvati por enésima vez ya sentadas en el liveing de las chicas "¿Que Harry, nuestro dulce y tierno Harry te dijo eso? ¿A ti? ¿A su mejor amiga del todo el mundo?"

"Sip."

"¿Y tu quieres probarle lo contrario, convirtiéndote en una diosa sexual?" continuo Lavander siguiendo su tren de pensamientos.

"Sip?"

"Ginevra… ¡déjalo todo en nuestras manos!" gritaron las dos hiperventiladas chicas.

"¡No te preocupes por nada!" grito Parvati.

"¡Te dejaremos irreconocible!" esta vez fueron las tres chicas las que gritaron.

"Y eso es lo que me preocupa…" murmuro antes de dejarse caer en una silla frente a la chimenea.

Y ahí, en ese mismo instante fue donde le tomo el peso a la apuesta. Estaba condenada, no había forma de que fuera a ganar esto sin perder algo de valor en el intento…

_Como su dignidad…_

**OoOoO**

**Si no les gusta esta versión avísenme para continuar con la que tenía antes.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Salvada por lo insalvable

**Nada es mío.**

**PREVIAMENTE.**

"_¡Te dejaremos irreconocible!" esta vez fueron las tres chicas las que gritaron._

"_Y eso es lo que me preocupa…" murmuro antes de dejarse caer en una silla frente a la chimenea._

_Y ahí, en ese mismo instante fue donde le tomo el peso a la apuesta. Estaba condenada, no había forma de que fuera a ganar esto sin perder algo de valor en el intento…_

_Como su dignidad…_

**OoOoO**

Capitulo 2- Salvada por lo insalvable.

Ginevra Molly Weasley mas conocida como 'Ginny' era nada de lo que uno podía esperar de una señorita. Era una chica fuerte que no se dejaba avasallar, pero al ser la ultima y única mujer de una familia numerosa significaba que desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a manejar la citación a su favor. Era una lastima que a veces su orgullo la hacia perder la cabeza.

Siempre fue considerada una mas de los muchachos, ya fuera por sus hermanos o por los amigos del sexo opuesto que acumulo por los años. Aparte de Hermione, no podía decir que tenia mas amigas ya que las otras chicas eran mas conocidas que amigas de por vida.

Al ser una mas de los chicos compartió muchas de sus cosas y actividades, y fue ahí donde gano su vena ludópata. Todo comenzó cuando tenía 7 años, (su madre había muerto cuando tenía tres, así que se crió solo con hombres). Era un día de verano cuando junto a Ron, Harry, Fred y George fueron a la colina en bicicleta. Cada uno hacia las mejores acrobacias que podían hasta que fue el turno de Ginny.

Ron no quiso dejarla, dijo que era demasiado joven, por supuesto que eso la hizo enojar y le aposto la mesada del mes que era capaz de tirarse por la colina.

Y lo hizo.

Lamentablemente no midió bien las consecuencias y termino con la pierna rota en dos partes y el brazo derecho dislocado. Claro esta que paso el resto de las vacaciones y buena parte del otoño en cama, pero gano y por ende cumplió su propósito.

Les demostró que no era una chica que temía a los retos. Y desde ahí comenzaron las apuestas.

Era una mujer fuerte en todos los aspectos, y todos los que la conocían admiten lo mismo.

Sus primeros recuerdo se centraban en su madre, una hermosa mujer, pelirroja igual que ella, dulce y decidida, capaz de detener una tormenta si se lo proponía. Molly Weasley era un ángel y como todos los ángeles un día normal se fue al cielo.

La mente de una niña de tres años es demasiado inocente como para entender que es morir, pero ¿quién lo entiende? Aun ahora a la edad que de 26 es incapaz de responder esa pregunta, pero desde ese día de junio, Ginny cambio para siempre y descubrió algo.

Que crecer con hombres te enseña una o dos cosas:

**A ser competitiva**

**Y a saber que jamás los conocerás realmente.**

Puede que su apariencia se deba a haber crecido sin una madre, o tal vez se haya sentido a salvo con su vestimenta, como la armadura que usaban los antiguos caballeros, sea como sea sus ropas tres tallas mas grandes que debían haber pertenecido a alguno de sus hermanos, las gorras que siempre solía usar otra vez de sus hermanos, las mochilas que jamás dejaban de acompañarla y hasta el cabello que a pesar de estar limpio parecía que ni un peine caía por ahí, siempre amarrado en una coleta escondiendo su encanto natural.

Pero nunca más, porque desde ahora en adelante la brigada matrimonial se encargaría de las cosas.

Y vaya que eso asustaba.

Mucho.

Y aunque Ginevra fuese una mujer fuerte, nada, pero nada de lo que le había pasado la preparo para esto.

**¡Nada!**

**OoOoO**

_Lo que mas odia una persona en esta vida es que lo despierten temprano. Mas aun si lo hacen a una hora obscena. Es por eso que lo peor de los días de semana no es el tener que levantarse a la hora, sino el deber de hacerlo._

_No hay palabras que expliquen lo bien que se siente uno cuando la jornada termina el viernes en la tarde. Es un sueño hecho realidad, tener los próximos dos días para hacer lo que se quiera, te levantas tarde si quieres, (por supuesto que después de dormirse a las cinco de la mañana, o si no, no vale) _

_Y es de conocimiento mundial que si te despiertan temprano en tu día libre nada, pero nada de lo que hagas te va a salir bien, y Ginny es nuestro ejemplo. _

A las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, el persistente sonido del timbre saco a Ginny de los perfectos brazos de Morfeo. Se cayó de la cama al enredarse en las cobijas y se fue murmurando abstenidamente mientras bostezaba. "¡Si es Potter, quiero que sepas que decidí renunciar!" grito. "Debí estar drogada al aceptar esa apuesta, ¿Por qué no me dejan ahogarme sola en mi miseria?"

"No en esta vida" replico una voz masculina, mientras que en el fondo se escuchaban risitas femeninas. "¡Terry, Lavander, Parvati y Colin! ¡La brigada matrimonial reportándose! ¡Abre la puerta!"

_Aun peor_, pensó Ginny gimiendo. Saco la cadena con cautela y con temor abrió la puerta.

"¿Bueno?" los cuatro visitantes se veían demasiado entusiastas al estar despiertos tan temprano un domingo en la mañana. Sobre todo Colin, "Hoy es el primer día de la nueva tu, Ginevra Weasley. ¿Estas lista?"

"¿Qué acaso eres el capitán de las porristas casamenteras? Pregunto bostezando mientras caminaba a la cocina. "Además no voy a pasar por esto. He pensado en todo esto, y voy a hablar con Harry para detenerlo. No necesito probar nada… "

"Oh no, no lo harás, te diré que llevo desde que teníamos 14 años deseando poder hacer algo contigo" replico Colin, frunciendo el ceño al mirar a Ginny. Abriendo el bolso que traía consigo comenzó a sacar frascos, tubos y botellas y a ponerlas encima de la mesa. "Si hubiesen apostado cualquier otra cosa, yo seria, probablemente el primero en detenerte—no se como lo manejan, a veces son realmente entupidas—pero esta vez yo voy por todo. ¿Cierto querido?" le pregunto a Terry pidiendo soporte.

Sin volverse de su tarea de romper huevos. Terry manejo ponerse el delantal que decía '¡SEXY PERO NO DISPONIBLE!' "Por supuesto que sí, hasta Ron prometió ayudar."

"¿Lo hizo?" pregunto Colin con los ojos brillantes. "Ves, todos quieren que ganes la apuesta. Los gemelos también aceptaron ayudar."

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos. "Prometieron no hacer nada extraño, cierto?"

"¡Fehh! Si lo hicieron. Aunque no les importa si cambias o no."

_Ese es el punto._

Colin continuo, "Ya te dije que he esperado mas de diez años para que hagas algo con esa hermosísima apariencia oculta. ¡Ni por mil infiernos te dejare libre tan fácilmente!"

Ginny gimió sentándose en la silla, haciendo un gesto muy dramático de una damisela en peligro. En cambio, cuando vio las botellas, los tubos y los frascos formar una mini pirámide, los quedo viendo suspicazmente. "¿Para qué es todo esto?"

Colin le sonrió abiertamente, "Este es el paso número uno."

"¿Paso uno?" Ginny levanto una de las botellas. La etiqueta estaba en alemán y casi todos los ingredientes tenían más de 15 silabas. "¿Cómo los doce pasos? ¿Ahora soy alcohólica acaso?" frunció el ceño "¿Cuántos son?"

Se reventó un globo de la mezcla del huevo. "Eso depende de lo cooperativa que seas" Terry la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lavander procedió a sacar un pepino y una palta del refrigerador, los que luego mezclo en una fuente con agua.

Ginny se veía horrorizada y dijo, "Yo… uh… no tenia planeado desayunar." Casi vomito al ver el lo que resulto de la mezcla c con agua, pero el aroma de los huevos revueltos hacia que su estomago sonara. Ginny movió la cabeza, sirviéndose un vaso de leche fría del refrigerador.

"Esto no es para tu interior, sino para tu exterior."

"Tal vez debería ahorrarme algunas preocupaciones y darle los 1000 Euros a Harry ya."

"¡Ni de broma! Tu saca tu tarjeta de crédito y deja lo demás en nuestras manos."

Ginny trago el frío líquido al ver que Colin tomaba una de las botellas y agregaba un líquido verde a la fuente, para luego estudiar el resultado de la mezcla. "No va a funcionar si no lo arreglo. Ven revuelve esto."

Ginny revolvió, y se sorprendió al ver como Colin sacaba un rollo de plástico de su bolsa y lo estiraba en ele piso del living. Antes de que Ginny pudiera preguntar, Parvati anuncio, "El desayuno esta listo señoritas."

Lavander tomo la mano de Ginny y la sentó. "El desayuno es el rey de las comidas. Comamos."

Ginny pestaño. Terry suspiro a la vista de la sobrecargada Ginny, "De verdad, prueba esto. Dale lo mejor."

Ginny comenzó a comer.

"No creo que Terry estuviese hablando de sus habilidades." Colin suspiro con obvia frustración. "Nos has soportado, nos has divertido, pero estas obstinadamente convencida de que no eres bonita y que no encontraras a un hombre que se enamorara de ti. Solo te estas escondiendo en esa fachada de 'soy uno mas de los chicos'…"

"Espera un minuto, yo no me estoy escondiendo Colin. Yo… ok, a lo mejor podría ser un poquito mas valiente en la arena social. Pero francamente, soy feliz con mi vida. No necesito una cita. No necesito cambiar de apariencia. ¿Por qué las personas no puedes ser felices con lo que soy?"

Colin suspiro nuevamente. "Algún día, un hombre se va enamorar por lo que eres cariño. Te lo prometo. ¿Pero si estas tan feliz con tu forma de ser por que estabas tan triste en la fiesta de compromiso de Hermione?" Sus ojos se posaron en Ginny como los de un psíquico. "Y no me digas que era por la resaca."

"Te dejaríamos tranquila si supiéramos que eres realmente feliz." Dijo Parvati dándole un abrazo. "Pero no te dejaremos conformarte por una vida mediocre sin una pelea. Si dejas que tu otra belleza alcance a tu belleza interna, se que encontraras a la persona indicada. Lo sé."

"¿Belleza? ¿Yo?" la voz de Ginny se rompió. "Chicos…"

"¿No querías buscarte una vida propia?" pregunto Lavander.

En efecto, quería encontrar su vida.

"¿Por qué hago esto?" murmuro invadida por la duda en un instante.

"Porque quieres enamorarte," dijo Parvati con firmeza.

No tenía ningún sentido el intentar negarlo.

Con determinación férrea, Ginny relego a Harry Potter al montón de hombres inapropiados en su vida denominados 'Hermanos y otros'.

"¿Enamorarme?" repitió ella, afirmando "¡Y con todos los accesorios!"

Colin suspiro nuevamente, pero esta vez de alegria. "Primero trabajaremos en el cuerpo." levanto la fuente frente a Ginny y agarro una gran parte de la mezcla.

Espero el impacto. Una sola mirada de los cuatro la silencio. Cerró los ojos y espero lo inevitable. Colin seguía hablando felizmente mientras Ginny entraba al tren de los recuerdos-

"¿Ginny, escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que dije?"

Ginny se bajo del tren. "¿Qué?"

Terry rió. "Colin esta recitando tu agenda de belleza. Linda ya se que esto es abrumador, pero si se algo de ti, es que vas a trabajar hasta el cansancio para lograrlo."

"¿Por qué lo crees?"

"Esta apuesta" respondió Lavander con una risita tonta.

Colin y Terry saltaron felices, "¡Sí! ¡Cuando nos enteramos podríamos haberlo besado!"

"¿Qué estoy escuchando de besar?" la voz de Harry se escucho desde la la entrada de la casa.

Los cuatro visitantes dieron un saltito y Ginny intento escapar al baño, sin suerte debo agregar, ya que su trasero llevo todo el impacto.

"Fíjate que esta es una imagen que no se ve todos los días." Dijo Harry con sorna, haciendo encrespar los nervios de Ginny.

"Y agradezco a Dios por ello, " murmuro Ginny levantándose. "¿No tienes decencia de avisar antes de entrar a mi casa? ¿Mejor aun, que haces aquí tan temprano?"

"De todos los años que te conozco, jamás he avisado si se que estas en casa," dijo alzando sus hombros. "Pareces particularmente gruñona esta mañana. Podría ser el hecho de que los cuatro fantásticos le pusieron cosas a tu cara tan temprano en la mañana."

Los cinco lo miraron feo, y él se rió. "Lo siento, ¿es una cosa de chicas?" pregunto con burla.

"Es mas de una apuesta," siseo Colin.

"¿Apuesta?" Harry pretendió reflexionar sobre ello. "Parezco recordar algo sobre eso. Mil Euros, un mes y por lo que veo un montón de menjurje." Harry le cerró un ojo a Ginny. "¿Crees que puedas sacarte todo esto para el Martes? La noche de poker va a ser en mi casa, y no quiero que los chicos te vean así. Los asustaras."

"Oh no, no lo harás," interrumpió Lavander, frunciendo el ceño a Harry antes de volverse a Ginny. "Desde ahora en adelante, de martes a domingos son los días designados para citas. Estas reservada."

Ginny suspiro profundamente. "De acuerdo entrenadora."

El rostro de broma de Harry se desvaneció tan rápido como llego. "¿De acuerdo?" sus ojos verdes brillaban por la impresión. "¿Así como así? ¿Nos botas en la noche de poker para esperar a… a un _tipo?_"

"No," lo corrigió Ginny, con una voz demasiado dulce una voz que todos aprendieron a temer, era el tono que los gemelos siempre usaban antes de hacer algo malo. "Estoy botando la noche de poker para salir con algún tipo."

Harry maldijo. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. Además tú no quieres encontrar al Sr. Correcto. No sabrías que hacer con él aunque lo encontraras. Tu no eres como esas mujeres de las guías para conocer al hombre ideal, para nada." Su voz resonaba con certeza. "Piénsalo. ¿Estas tratando de robar a algún hombre inesperado y arrastrarlo a casa por el cabello?"

"De hecho, estaba planeando en usar algo transparente en mi puerta de entrada y ahí dejarlo pasar," siseo Ginny de vuelta, irritada por su desconfianza.

Harry gruño, y luego de respirar profundamente decidió usar otra estrategia. "No hay nada de malo en como eres, y no deberías dejar que ellos intenten cambiarte," dijo con una voz mas seria. "Creí que te gustaba tu vida como era. ¿Qué hay de malo en salir con nosotros los chicos? Nunca te molestamos para que cambies. ¡No nos importa _como _luces!"

**Traducción**_: podría ser la mujer mas fea que haya pisado la faz de la tierra, pero siempre seria su "pelirroja"._

"Esta bien, te vistes con trapos grandes…" continuo, Parvati y Lavander iban a interrumpir, pero los chicos las detuvieron sacándolas del cuarto.

Algo inteligente, porque la guerra iba a comenzar y no querian estar ahí para limpiar los destrozos.

**Traducción:** _el cuerpo de Harry James Potter._

"Antes de que mi pie se convierta en una parte mas de tu trasero, para de tratar de convencerme. Ya me decidí. _Y voy a seguir con esta apuesta."_

Esta no era la forma de convencerlo para ayudarla. Pero estaba actuando de una manera que la hacia no querer su ayuda. No le tenia lastima exactamente, pero… de alguna manera la estaba excusando. Se merecía algo de vuelta. Definitivamente tenia que pensar antes de usar trapos viejos para definir su ropa.

"Puede que no parezca mucho ahora Potter," dijo Ginny con la ira a flor de piel, "pero te juro que voy a verme como la diosa del amor cuando estés firmando ese traspaso de dinero."

"Mejor cuida tu lodo Venus," replico acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Odio decírtelo, pero tienes tierra cayendo por el cuello. Y hay una gran parte del menjurje entre tu…"

Comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que le era difícil hablar, corto la frase y uso un dedo para señalar.

El rostro de Ginny estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Tomando una de las almohadas de su gran sofá se la tiro. Llegándole directamente a la boca. Él agarro la fuente del menjurje como escudo mientras ella le lanzaba el resto de sus municiones.

Aun tirando, observo a su alrededor buscando algo mas para tirar. Pero cuando noto un brillo especial en los ojos de Harry cuando bajo la fuente.

El pánico la envolvió al notar sus intenciones. "Har…" protesto poniendo una mano en alto como escudo. "No te emociones. Soy te mejor amiga…"

Recogió un montón de cojines y sonrió.

"Harry James Potter!" dio un ultimo grito desesperado a lo que el comenzó a bombardearla con demasiada buena puntería. Con un grito, se volteo hacia su puerta de entrada mientras Harry la seguía en los talones.

Atrapada, abrió la puerta de entrada y escapo, su profunda risa la seguía con cada paso que daba. Esperaba que la regadera del jardín le diera una buena oportunidad de enfriarse, pero en ves de eso choco con un pecho muscular extremadamente bien formado.

_Estaba comprobado, este no era su día._

**OoOoO**

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, y quiero saber si quieren que el chico misterio siga siendo Malfoy o quieren que ponga a otra persona.**

**Podría dejarlo ente Draco, Cedric o cualquier otro que decidan, voy a contar lo que voten durante las siguientes doce horas y los resultados se publicaran en el capitulo tres que saldría unas cuatro horas después del termino de la votación.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Conociendo a Draco Malfoy

**Nada es mío.**

**PREVIAMENTE.**

_Atrapada, abrió la puerta de entrada y escapo, su profunda risa la seguía con cada paso que daba. Esperaba que la regadera del jardín le diera una buena oportunidad de enfriarse, pero en ves de eso choco con un pecho muscular extremadamente bien formado._

_Estaba comprobado, este no era su día._

**OoOoO**

Capitulo 3- Conociendo a Draco Malfoy

"Oof," musito, cayendo en el suave césped del vecino.

"¡Oops! Lo siento," entono una profunda voz masculina, con evidente diversión en su voz. "¿Estas bien?"

Ginny levanto la vista. Un hermoso espécimen de cabello rubio y ojos griises la estaba mirando. Ella contuvo el aliento, horrorizada.

"¿Esta bien señorita?" repitió el McGuapo. Mostrándose menos divertido y mas preocupado. También se veía vagamente familiar.

Alejo de su mente ese pensamiento.

"No pretendía botarla," se disculpo. Ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla

Ella se quedo mirándolo. De todos los días en los cuales estas cosas podían pasarle, ¿_por qué hoy_, _cuando me veo así?_

De la nada apareció Harry, con almohadas en las manos y gritando como si estuviese en una feria. Se detuvo con un grito en los labios, al ver al nuevo personaje y a Ginny en el piso

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto rápidamente. Dejando caer las almohadas al lado de Ginny, "Pelirroja, ¿estas bien?"

Lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Se _veía_ bien?

McGuapo aclaro su garganta. "Lo siento, yo… ella estaba corriendo alrededor de la casa, y yo no sabia que ella venia, y chocamos. Creo que se quedo sin aire."

Ginny se quejo y se levanto, agradecida de que al menos el menjurje cubriera el rubor de sus mejillas. "No, estoy bien," murmuro. _Por supuesto que estoy bien. McGuapo se muda a la casa del lado, y me lo encuentro como un animal salvaje en estampida._ "Creo que debería haber sido mas cuidadosa y fijarme a donde iba, pero no tenia idea que alguien vivía aquí."

McGuapo sonrió, sudor bajaba por sus mejillas. "No hay problema. Acabo de mudarme. Mi amigo es dueño de esta casa, pero me la presto por un tiempo. Siempre me han gustado estas playas, son divertidas, además de hermosas." Le cerro un ojo, un gesto que le recordó de Harry. "Siempre ocurren cosas locas."

"Esto no es lo que piensas," protesto débilmente.

Harry, obviamente disfrutaba el embrollo en que se había metido. "¿Qué creías que era exactamente?"

"Tu…" comenzó ella, solo para ser detenida por la estridente risa de McGuapo.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes viven al lado?" pregunto McGuapo, mirando la casa con curiosidad.

"Yo vivo ahí," dijo Ginny mirando feo a Harry. "Este bufón no. Solo vino a hacer de mi vida algo miserable."

"Oh," dijo McGuapo lentamente, mirándola fijamente. "Creí que ustedes dos estaban casados."

"¿Nosotros?" pregunto Ginny alzando una ceja, haciendo que el menjurje en su cara se trizara. Ella pestaño.

"No claro que no, _diablos_ no," dijo Harry "El matrimonio es demasiado miserable. ¿Por qué lo haría mas casándome con ella?"

Esta vez, ella intento patearlo, cosa que el esquivo, todavía sonriendo.

"Oh" dijo McGuapo sonriendo abiertamente. Le ofreció una mano. "Entonces presentémonos. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy."

"_¿Draco Malfoy? _¿El soltero mas codiciado de Inglaterra _todas las malditas revistas del país?"_ rió divertida. "Claro que lo eres. Y yo soy Glenda, la Malvada Bruja del oeste." Se presento con sarcasmo.

El rió con ganas. Cuando sonrió, se parecía algo a Draco Malfoy, noto Ginny.

"Bueno Glenda, puedes llamarme Draco."

"Hola Draco," dijo Harry, poniéndose frente a Ginny y sacando su mano del bolsillo. Draco tuvo que soltar la mano de la chica para estrechar la de Harry. "Yo soy Harry Potter."

"Ginny Weasley" agrego la chica pegándole a Harry ligeramente para que se moviera, pero no lo hizo.

"Hola Ginny," dijo Draco, sonriendo. Asintió en dirección a Harry. Ginny sonrió con malicia cuando Harry se movió al fin.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, demasiado contento para su gusto. Su mirada bajo un poco, y su sonrisa se agrando, diversión bailaba en sus ojos. Ginny intento seguir su mirada.

¿Que era tan divertido?

Abruptamente recordó el comentario que había comenzado todo esto. ¿Tenia menjurje en medio de _sus que_?

"Bueno, bienvenido al vecindario Draco," dijo rápidamente. Esperando que no hubiese cereal entre sus pechos. Ginny sonrió con incomodidad y agrego. "Tengo que ir a ponerme algo menos, er… comestible."

Draco le sonrió de vuelta, esta vez con un indicio de calor. "Oh, no te preocupes por mi."

Se detuvo por un momento.

Eso sonaba como coqueteo.

Moviendo su cabeza, Ginny se rió, se despidió con la mano y camino hacia su casa. Por supuesto que no era coqueteo. McGuapo flirteando con la chica del menjurje?

Harry caminaba atrás suyo con las almohadas en las manos, pero sin intenciones de tirarlas. Entraron juntos a la casa. Colin, Parvati y Lavander los esperaban en el living, con una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

"No puedo creer que hiciste eso," dijo Colin jugando con su cabello. Obviamente los habían estado espiando por la ventana de la habitación. Aparentemente decidiendo que era mas divertido espiarlos que meterse en sus propios asuntos.

"¿Dónde esta Terry?" pregunto Ginny.

"En la ducha" respondió Parvati abstenidamente.

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"¿Qué mas? ¡Bañándose por supuesto!" respondió Harry con enojo.

"¡No te pregunte a ti!" le disparo Ginny de vuelta.

"¿Quien era el mijito rico?" pregunto Colin mirando intensamente a Ginny. Pero antes de que pudiera responder Harry lo hizo ácidamente, "Él es Draco Malfoy."

Los ojos de Parvati se desorbitaron. "No te puedo creer!"

"Créelo" Harry se sentó en el sofá. "Y estaba coqueteado con Ginny."

"¡No te puedo creer!" Lavander abrazo a Ginny por los hombros y bailo con ella a capela. Aunque iba a quedar una mancha en su perfecta polera blanca, a Lavander no le importaba en ese momento. Su amiga al fin estaba floreciendo.

Espera un minuto…

"¿Coqueteo contigo? ¿Luciendo, umm, así?"

"¿Llena de comida, dirás?" Ginny suspiro exasperada. "Él no me pudo quitar los ojos de encima. Soy, literalmente distinta a las mujeres que conoció con anterioridad… o espera ver nuevamente, estoy segura," se alejo de Lavander. "Harry esta bromeando chicos. Draco Malfoy no se interesaría en mi ni en un millón de años, además, ni siquiera estoy convencida de que McGuapo era realmente Draco Malfoy. De todas formas, ¡el no estaba coqueteando conmigo!"

"¿McGuapo?" repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Qué quieres decir, no era Draco Malfoy?" persistió Colin.

"No era tan guapo" interrumpió Harry levantándose. "Estas interesada en él o algo por el estilo? Porque creo que el esta fuera de tu alcance Pelirroja. Quiero decir, ya se que estas tomando esta apuesta seriamente y todo eso, pero no debes apresurarte a nada."

"De acuerdo. Eso es." Giiny, literalmente saco a Harry por la puerta y se volvió a hablar con Colin. "Te veré después en el peluquero. ¿Pero antes de que te vayas podrías por favor llevarte a Terry contigo?"

OoOoO

Para el martes, Harry ya estaba aburrido de ser dejado de lado por la agenda de Makeover de Ginny. Ya no lo veía, y apenas tenia tiempo para hablar con él. Ahora solo tenía una gran meta: hacerla que deje la apuesta, por su propio bien.

Aparco su convertible negro en el estacionamiento de GAG'S Desing. "Soy tan idiota" murmuro por lo bajo, sacando un bouquet de rosas blancas que había comprado para ella.

Ginny tenía una obsesión por las flores. Dos docenas de rosas rojas salvaron su trasero cuando accidentalmente le rompió la ventana de su habitación en una broma práctica, recordó con una sonrisa.

De alguna forma dudaba que esta vez se fuera a librar tan fácilmente. Una vez que Ginny y el estrecharan manos por una apuesta, ella era como una tonelada de cemento: dura, completamente puesta y difícil de mover.

¿Que tal si realmente conociera a alguien, como el idiota con el que salio en la escuela de diseño? El tipo había resultado en un cerdo psicópata que quería convertir a Ginny en su último proyecto. Harry se había graduado y esperaba con ansias pasar tiempo con Ginny… no habían sido tan cercanos en Hogwarts, pero cuando se mudo al otro lado del atlántico, se dio cuenta que extrañaba a la marimacho que hacia de su vida algo mejor. Pero en vez de eso, pasaba todo su tiempo con su novio, hasta que el idiota la pateo, y fue al hombro de Harry a contarle lo que no le podía contar a Colin, Ron, Hermione, Luna y a Terry: como el tipo había tratado de cambiarla, y como le había dicho que renunciaba porque "el proyecto era solamente bueno en los materiales… y tu no eres lo suficientemente buena."

Luego le hizo prometer no matar al sujeto, una promesa que Harry todavía lamentaba.

Si se volviera loca con la apuesta, quien sabe con que clase de lunático saldría, solo para demostrarle que podía.

_Y si se casara, ¿donde quedaría él en su vida?_

"Hey," llego una voz femenina familiar desde la puerta de entrada. "¿Vas a entrar, o vas a campar todo el día en nuestra puerta de entrada?"

"Huh?" Harry abandono sus pensamientos. "¿Qué?"

Luna, la recepcionista en GAG'S Desing, le sonrió al abrir la puerta. "¿Esas flores son para mi guapo?"

Le sonrió de vuelta. "No, son una ofrenda de paz para Ginny, ¿esta adentro?"

"Claro que esta." Luna sonrió abiertamente.

Harry se apresuro a la oficina. Respirando profundamente puso su mejor sonrisa ante de abrir la puerta con las flores en las manos.

Se congelo. Recordando lo que paso el dia anterior.

_**Flashback**_

_En la cocina de su padre, Ginny se seco las manos contra el delantal que se había puesto encima del vestido nuevo. Ron miro con gula a la fuente de picatostes lista para añadir a la ensalada que acompañaría a la lasaña y al pan de ajo de la cena del lunes. _

_Los dedos de Ron se acercaban peligrosamente a la comida, pero Ginny, atenta le dio un golpe en la mano a tiempo._

"_¡Ay!" _

_Ron le lanzo una mirada terrible._

"_Lo siento, ¡No me puedo contener! ¿Es que papá invito a la reina a cenar?"_

_Ginny meneo la cabeza._

"_Solo papá, lo gemelos, tu, Percy y yo" se detuvo un segundo. "Y Harry."_

"_Mmmm," Ron se había puesto a inspeccionar la nevera y no parecía que la noticia le hubiere afectado._

_Ginny miro a Ron que parecía apunto de beber un trago directamente del cartón de leche. Al notar que ella lo estaba mirando, se echó atrás y busco un vaso. Entre hombres, había que tener mil ojos y Ginny pensó que estaría más segura considerando a Harry como a uno más de sus hermanos. Solo uno más. _

_Al principio llevo bien su propósito. Cuando el apareció en la casa, ignoro con valentía aquellos ojos tan verdes. Cuando le dio la botella de vino que había llevado, se aseguro de que sus dedos no se tocaran, y cuando se sentaron a la mesa, y sus hermanos alucinaron al ver que Harry le ofrecía la silla en frente de su padre, a la cabecera de la mesa. _

_Ginny miro a su alrededor con satisfacción a esa gran, pero no completa familia, familia de varones, Harry incluido, mientras se abalanzaban sobre la cena que ella intentaba cocinar para ellos una vez a la semana. _

_Harry sentado a su derecha, se ofreció a servirle la ensalada, y ella de algún modo logro interpretar aquello como un gesto fraternal._

_Entonces Arthur interrumpió el entrechocar de cubiertos y vajilla para dirigirse a Ginny._

"_Ginny, aun no te has quitado el delantal."_

_Solo con esas palabras logro que el mundo de la pelirroja se desmoronara. Convencida por su cuñada y antes de que supiera que Harry estaba invitado a cenar, decidió que iba a probar su nuevo vestuario con su familia. Es por ello que con ayuda de la castaña llevaba puesto un vestido strapples a la rodilla, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos. _

_Las reacciones de los miembros de su familia no se hicieron esperar, Ron la miraba con suspicacia, Los gemelos tenían la boca abierta, y Percy había escupido el trago en el rostro de un sorprendido y medio sonriente Harry._

_Percy, siendo el más centrado de todos tomo una servilleta y se la puso en el techo, para que unos instantes después cayera al suelo._

_Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que su cabello._

"_Joe, Ginny ¡Tienes pechugas!" grito Fred tratando de romper el hielo, cosa que no logro porque todos dirigieron su vista a los senos de la chica._

_Arthur reaccionando grito, "¡Ya basta! Fred deja en paz a tu hermana," sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lagrimas._

"_Te ves hermosa Ginny, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre, bella, simplemente bella." _

_Y con eso continuaron la cena del lunes, con una Ginny sonriendo y cuatro chicos sorprendidos por los descubrimientos._

_Ginevra Molly Weasley era una chica._

_Y vaya que chica. _

_**End Flashback**_

Ginny apenas miro, sonriendo con cansancio. "Hey. Pasa. Solo necesito terminar este bosquejo… este cliente es una pesadilla. He trabajado como un monstruo toda la mañana."

Se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago. "Um… claro." Dijo lentamente, deseando poder dejar de mirarla. "Te ves…bien." Lo que sea que estuviese esperando no era esto. Se veía extrañamente bien. Extrañamente alucinante, extrañamente preciosa. Extrañamente Hermosa.

Su cabello siempre largo había sido cortado a la altura de los hombros, cayendo en olas. Algo mas era diferente, noto. Era más oscuro. Si fuese posible se veia mas hermosa que el dia anterior en la cena semanal en la casa Weasley.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, brillaban con vida. "Harry? Hola, Har!"

"Te ves hermosa."

Ella rió, agregando un poco de rubor a su piel de porcelana.

"Para ti" murmuro pasándole las rosas. El sonrojo creció. Ginny estaba usando algún tipo de brillo para labios, que hacían que estos se vieran llenos y graciosos al formar una hermosa sonrisa.

Luego se levanto y saco un florero de una repisa tras su escritorio.

Si pensó que antes se había sorprendido, ahora estaba en shock. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiese pegado con un martillo en su pecho mientras trataban sin éxito quitarle el aire.

No estaba usando su usual ropa ancha. En ves de eso, usaba un vestido de verano que se acoplaba a sus curvas. El corte del cuello era en v y se podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Y estaba usando sandalias blancas con tiras.

_Con tacos._

No estaba seguro cual era la física de los tacones, pero actuaban de maravilla en Ginny. Sus piernas largas y perfectas, se veían de la forma que le gustaban…

_Esta es Ginny por la cual estas babeando._

Ese pensamiento lo detuvo.

"¿Qué trajo esto Harry?"

"¿Qué crees?"

Una de sus cejas se alzo rápidamente, "Déjame ver. ¿Porque crees que voy a hacer una idiota de mi misma por la apuesta?"

"Nunca dije eso." La interrumpió. "No quiero que termine herida."

"Traducción: crees que voy a terminar herida porque no soy la clase de mujer que vuelve loco a los hombres."

_Hasta hoy_. "Nunca creí que eras fea." Dijo, más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

"OH, ¿verdad? ¿Y que era lo que pensabas?"

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo la conversación.

Ginny suspiro y lo tomo. "¿Sí?"

Harry respiro profundamente.

"¿Glenda la Malvada Bruja del Oeste?" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego se cerraron. "Oh por Dios. Hola, si. Lo siento. Esta el Ginny Weasley. No pretendía hablarte así. Estoy en medio de algo. ¿Habla Draco?"

Cualquier pensamiento referente a la respuesta que Harry le iba a dar desapareció. ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Que estaba haciendo llamando a Ginny? ¿Y que quería?

oOoOo

Hasta la próxima. Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Una cita con tu idolo

**Nada es mío.**

**PREVIAMENTE.**

"_¿Glenda la Malvada Bruja del Oeste?" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego se cerraron. "Oh por Dios. Hola, si. Lo siento. Esta el Ginny Weasley. No pretendía hablarte así. Estoy en medio de algo. ¿Habla Draco?"_

_Cualquier pensamiento referente a la respuesta que Harry le iba a dar desapareció. ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Que estaba haciendo llamando a Ginny? ¿Y que quería?_

**OoOoO**

Harry detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos. _Oh, claro que podía adivinar que quería el viejo Draco_. Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

"Hola Draco. Si, me recupere completamente del fin de semana. Eres un hombre valiente. No saliste gritando cuando me viste. Estoy segura de que fue algo interesante" rió suavemente. "¿Qué? Oh, eso." Rió nuevamente, y Harry noto como sus mejillas enrojecían levemente. "Se supone que no deberías haber visto ese poco de menjurje ahí."

Harry vio negro. De la nada sintió la necesidad de pegarle a algo, preferiblemente a Draco. _¡Ese pervertido!_

"Hmmm… Así que quieres el consejo de alguien local en los lugares de moda en Brighton, eh? Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte un poco. Conozco un montón de restaurantes que son excelentes, bares deportivos y unos cuantos clubes de baile… ¿qué?" Harry reprimió la necesidad de apretar el altavoz para escuchar lo que causaba el shock en su rostro. "Um, no estoy, uh, segura. ¿Hoy es martes, cierto? No, no tengo nada que hacer hoy en la noche…"

Harry apretó su puño. Ese hombre estaba coaccionando a Ginny a una cita. _¡El nervio del tipo!_

"¿Qué? ¿Tu otra línea? Claro, puedo esperar," dijo Ginny. Miro a Harry y cubrió el teléfono. "Es Draco. Estoy en espera."

"Me quedo sin aire," gruño Harry con sarcasmo. "No estas pensando en salir con ese personaje, ¿o si?"

"Bueno, no he…" comenzó, pero se de tuvo, sus ojos brillaban. "¿Por qué no debería?"

"¡Podría ser un asesino con un hacha por todo lo que sabes!"

"¡Es un Malfoy!" exclamo Ginny. "A este punto, se esta volviendo tan famoso que tiene suerte de ir solo al baño, ¡mucho menos matar a alguien!"

"¡Mi punto exactamente!" grito Harry, luego se detuvo. No, ese para nada era su punto. Normalmente tendría mas lógica a su lado, pero su rabia había seriamente cerrado la mejor parte de su cerebro. "¿Por qué querrías salir con una celebridad de otro modo? ¡Piénsalo!"

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, como espadas de hielo. Eso otra vez significaba problemas.

"O mejor aun, ¿porqué querría salir conmigo?"

Harry gimió. "No vayas ahí, Ginny. Juro…"

"¿Draco? Hola." Su voz podría cortar el borde del acero. "Me encantaría salir a cenar esta noche contigo. Creo que deberíamos probar el _"Massaccio",_ en Brighton Boulevard. Es italiano, y la comida es magnifica. ¿Que te parece a las siete?"

Después colgó. Harry gruño y pregunto con suspicacia, "¿Como consiguió tu número de trabajo?"

"¡No tengo porque responderte! Ahora, por favor vete. Creo que esta conversación llego lo mas lejos que pudo."

"No hemos terminado," advirtió Harry. Abrió la puerta con toda su fuerza solo para ver a Luna mirándolo con un brillo travieso en los ojos. "¡Borra ese entupido gesto de tu rostro!"

Harry no pudo evitar golpear la puerta, acción que causo que varias cabezas se giraran a ver lo que pasaba. Los miro con odio y desapareció rápidamente.

"¡Cómo se atreve a cerrar la puerta en tu rostro!" Ginny giro la manija de la puerta para recibir a Luna.

Luna hizo un sonido con su lengua, "No te preocupes amiga. Hombre en fase de celos, lo entiendo." Movió la mano como para sacar a Harry de la conversación. "¡Mejor hablemos de tu cita!"

"¡Estabas espiándome!"

"Hey, ser la recepcionista tiene sus pagos. Podría chantajear a toda la compañía si quisiera." Sus tacones de aguja resonaban con cada paso que daba hacia Ginny.

"Hola, ¿Colin?" Luna hablo a través de su Nokia 5200. "¡No, no te estoy llamando del zoológico!" le grito al teléfono. "¡Yo no sueno como un ave!" Luna suspiro profundamente antes de continuar, "Cállate y escucha. ¡Nuestra Ginny tiene una cita con Draco Malfoy!"

Un grito parecido al de una Banshi salio por el celular de Luna.

Ginny gimió. Luna colgó.

"Colin quiere que nos reunamos en tu casa de inmediato." Luna arrastro a Ginny al estacionamiento.

Protestando, "¿Que hay del trabajo?" esta no era la respuesta que esperaba. "Bueno, la dueña me debe una, querida amiga. ¡No necesitas saber nada más! Ahora apúrate que tu sabes como me pongo cuando conduzco, no quiero tener que pagar tu seguro también si lo choco."

Ginny no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer Luna era mundialmente conocida por chocar cuanta cosa se le pusiera por delante. Si hasta los perros podían dar fe de ello.

OoOoO

"De todos los días que te hemos entrenado. ¿Qué usaras?" demando Colin, sus manos descansaban en sus caderas. Con el cabello largo que mantenía de verdad parecía una chica. Bastante guapa claro esta.

"Ummm… una blusa de seda blanca, unos capris, tacones bajos y un blazer negro."

Luna suspiro y puso sus ojos en blanco. Colin murmuro un '_No lo entiende'._

"¿Tienes una cita o una entrevista?"

El comentario quedo en el aire hasta que Colin rompió el silencio. "¿Por qué no usas uno de tus vestidos nuevos?"

"Bueno, A, use uno para ir al trabajo, B, va a ser una noche fría, y C, no quiero usar nada que le grite a Draco '_Tómame y hazme tuya'_, quien probablemente tenga mas groupies que Los Rolling Stones."

Colin y Luna suspiraron en frustración. Murmurando cosas como 'groupies' y 'Draco hace que Brad Pitt se vea feo.", Los nervios de Ginny salieron a superficie. "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo constructivo que decirme o sólo están tratando de darme una ulcera?" se arreglo el vestido con impaciencia.

"Relájate cariño. Respira" la aconsejo Colin. "Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca."

"Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tu no eres el que va a cenar con el soltero mas codiciado en Inglaterra." Ginny respiro profundamente.

Luna reviso su guardarropa. "Usa algo con clase y cómodo. 'Massaccio' no es exactamente el comedor de la reina."

"¡Ya se eso!" le grito Ginny exasperada.

Colin hizo callar a Luna y conforto a Ginny.

"Me siento como una idiota Colin. Mis manos están sudando, y mi corazón late como si hubiese terminado de correr un maratón."

"Suena como amor." Sugirió Luna en voz sin sonante.

"Suena como terror" repuso Ginny con el mismo tono.

Después de vestirse y aplicar algo de maquillaje- "¡Es una cita por el amor de Merlín!" Colin se aburrió de escuchar el debate de Ginny, entre el color natural y artificial- sonó el timbre. Las tres chicas (Colin cuenta como un Víctor/Victoria) saltaron.

"Oh no, es él." Susurro Ginny.

"Recuerda llevar un condón, no queremos que se te pegue algo Ginny, recuerda, _'Siempre condon'_" le aconsejo Colin. Luna intento aguantar la risa mientras que Ginny recibía al soltero mas codiciado en la puerta con Colin metiendo un paquete color plateado con cuidado para luego salir corriendo y esconderse en el cuarto de la chica.

Ginny se sonrojo, esperando que Draco no vieja las acciones de su casi hermana. Puso su mejor sonrisa y la dirigió a McDreamy.

"Hola Draco." Lo observo bien. Estaba usando unos hinos negros y un suéter tejido a mano de color verde.

"Hola." Le sonrio de vuelta. "Apenas puedo reconocerte."

"Me lo dices a mi," repuso con sentimiento, agarrando una chaqueta ligera y su cartera. "Apenas puedo reconocerme a mi misma estos días."

Cuando se volvió a verlo, él la observaba extrañado."¿Por qué?"

"¿Por que qué?"

"La única vez que te he visto, no pude ver bien tu rostro," le explico sonriendo, pero sus ojos aun mantenían la duda. "Así que es una sorpresa para mi. Pero estoy seguro que has visto tu propio rostro sin menjurje con anterioridad."

Ginny se sonrojo. ¡_Nada como comenzar la tarde sintiéndose entupida! _Rió sin ganas."Bueno, el menjurje esta haciendo maravillas. Soy una persona completamente nueva, lo cual me trae problemas para reconocerme." De alguna forma eso sonó más patético en voz alta que en su cabeza.

"¿De verdad?" la miro de arriba abajo. "¿Cómo lucias antes?"

"Por una parte solía ser un Escandinavo de dos metros," dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

El rió. Ginny sonrió levemente. _Oh Dios, déjame sobrevivir esta noche._

Media hora después, Ginny aun estaba viva. Apenas. Había manejado ordenar sin hacer el ridículo, y solo habían tenido tres silencios incómodos. En cambio, había manejado botar dos veces un vaso con agua, y se había acercado peligrosamente a quemar su menú con la romántica vela del centro.

"Lo siento," dijo tratando de sonreír. Sus ojos eran amables, pero ella estaba segura de que era el tipo de sonrisa '_me dan pena los incapacitados'_. "Generalmente no soy así."

"Al riesgo de sonar poco modesto. He estado alrededor de personas a las que les doy nervio." Encogió los hombros. "Te acostumbras."

Ginny fruncio el ceño. "Bueno, guapisimo. Supuse que las demás personas se acostumbran después de un tiempo."

Ambos pestañaron por lo que había dicho, Draco se sentía secretamente complacido por su comentario. En cambio, Ginny casi boto su tercera copa de agua en la noche. "Lo siento… eso no fue… oh, Dios. ¿Eso sonó realmente entupido, cierto?"

"De hecho fue realmente lindo." rió. "Lo que trataba de decir era que la mayoría de las persona se ponen nerviosas por el asunto del dinero. Por supuesto que también esta ese entupido asunto del '_Soltero mas codiciado…' "_

"Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso." Dijo Ginny recordando como Colin había puesto una foto de él en su celular por dos meses.

"Desde que lo imprimieron he tenido a mujeres literalmente atadas a mi lengua cuando salgo a cenar con ellas. O hablando hasta los codos intentando convencerme de que son lo mejor desde el descubrimiento del fuego."

"Ick" Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco riendo. "No hay problemas por aquí. Definitivamente no soy lo mejor desde el descubrimiento del fuego."

"No lo se," había una chispa de humor en su ojos y un tono de risa en su voz. "es realmente fácil hablar contigo y eres demasiado honesta Ginny." Sus ojos brillaron con diversión. "¿O es Pelirroja? Escuche a ese tipo… ¿cuál era su nombre? Llamarte así."

"Oh," dijo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban otra vez. "Eso. Harry, mi amigo. Él solo me llama así para sacarme de mi cascarón."

Draco sonrió con calidez."Bueno, definitivamente has salido esta noche, hasta has hecho algunas bromas que me hicieron reír. Eres muy agradable."

Ginny sonrió, sonrojada, sin saber que hacer después. Era un simple piropo, pero no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar. Se quedo en silencio y él esperaba expectante. Deseaba tener algo, lo que fuera para hablar.

Entonces, lo _vio._

Harry entro con una sonrisa socarrona. Ni siquiera la miro. Estaba absorto en su compañía para la noche.

La mujer a lo mejor media 1.60, con el cabello negro y una gran delantera que no se movían al caminar. Era muy fácil de decir, en ese vestido pintado al cuerpo que casi llevaba puesto. La mujer estaba toda encima de Harry. Ginny sintió como aumentaba su presión.

"Hablando del Rey de Roma," dijo Draco. "¿No es ese tu amigo?"

"Eso parece," dijo apretando la quijada. "No se de ella."

"Ella no parece ser el tipo de mujer que uno olvidaría," dijo Draco tosiendo ligeramente, mirando a la mujer con escepticismo.

Ginny inmediatamente agracio a Draco con una radiante sonrisa.

La cena arribo mientras Harry y la Pechugas Andante fueron sentados en una mesa no muy alejada a la de ellos, atrás de Draco. Desafortunadamente, estaba en la vista inmediata de Ginny. Se centro en el rostro de Draco y trato de que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la mesa donde la mujer coqueteaba con Harry. Harry solo sonrió por sus acciones.

"¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto Draco con preocupación.

"¿Hmmm? Oh. Nada." Murmuro Ginny mirando su plato.

Harry se inclino para escuchar lo que su cita había dicho después de que ordenaron y Ginny vio como la mujer jugaba con su oreja. Luego, Harry la miro directamente y le cerró un ojo con lentitud.

Ginny dejo de respirar por un segundo y algo se encendió en su mente.

_¡Ese bastardo!_

Era una trampa. ¡Debería haberlo adivinado! Él le estaba mostrando el tipo de mujeres deseable… los movimientos, la apariencia, los gestos. Le estaba restregando en la cara que no había forma que ella lo hiciera en la cita con Draco. Que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Se volvió a Draco, su corazón corría con rabia. Ginny tomo un largo sorbo de agua, dejando que el frío líquido la calmara un poco. _Eres una mujer, se una mujer._

Era ahora o nunca. Ginny no había pasado tanto tiempo con los locos de la Brigada Matrimonial para nada.

Dejo que una gota cayera sugestivamente en su labio inferior antes de bajar su trago. "Adoro este restaurante," dijo, su voz era deliberadamente seductiva.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente, y el tenedor lleno de arroz que había comenzado a comer quedo suspendido en el aire. "¿De verdad?"

"Mmhmmm." Ella sonrió, concientemente respiro profundo para que se fijara en sus pechos. "Es uno de mis lugares favorito de la ciudad, es silencioso, tiene una genial atmosfera de romanticismo, y la comida…" Sonrió, tomando el tenedor de su propio risotto y probándolo. La delicadez del parmesano y el gusto a champiñón acompañado con una ligera pero deliciosa salsa de espárragos. Ni siquiera tuvo que fingir el gemido de satisfacción. "Bueno, obviamente la comida es para morirse."

Draco la miraba como si no la hubiese visto antes. Se inclino por instinto y volvió a su cascaron. Él podría reaccionar de dos formas: una era pensar que estaba absolutamente loca, o encontrarla atractiva y sensual.

Sus ojos brillaron, un profundo y abrumador gris. Ginny solo había visto ese tipo de miradas dirigidas a otras personas. Como cuando Ron miraba a Hermione, pero sabia lo que significaba. _Ten cuidado. _

Ahora estaba dirigida a ella. Aunque no estaba segura de que hacer. Trato se mostrarle una sonrisa sexy, y su respuesta fue un poco incomoda. Ginny miro el plato de Draco: salmón salteado en salsa de vino blanco. "¿Podría probar eso?" murmuro mirándolo un poco cohibida."Nunca lo he probado antes."

Draco sonrió y levanto el tenedor, sosteniéndolo para ella.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ella lo dijo para que el lo pusiera en su plato. Nunca había comido del tenedor de otro hombre, a menos que se cuente a Harry o sus hermanos, lo cual obviamente el no contó. Era algo demasiado íntimo, y comenzó a protestar. Una mirada a Harry la hizo detenerse.

Harry la estaba mirando otra vez, ignorando la lechuga que su cita le ofrecía. Lo mas divertido es que tuvo el nervio de mirarla desaprobatoriamante!

Con una lenta sonrisa, Ginny se inclino, tomando el salmón delicadamente en una probada. El salmón estaba increíble, noto, y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

"Dios, si pudiera encontrar al chef me caso con él." Dijo con felicidad entrecerrando los ojos.

Draco se inclino y tomo su mano, sufrimiento sus sentimientos de triunfo. "¿Que tal si te prometiera traerte todas las noches?"

Ginny rió con nerviosismo, preguntándose si podría sacar su mano sin parecer mal educada. Draco espero un minuto, luego le acaricio el dorso de a mano antes de devolver la suya a su lugar.

Ginny suprimió un suspiro de alivio e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en él, en vez de la mesa del frente. Lo hizo bastante bien, pensó, mientras discutían libros y películas. Concluyo que Draco era un Sr Agradable y también apuesto.

"Todo se ve tan bien," dijo Draco mirando sobre ella. "¿Qué me recomendarías?"

Miro el carrito de los postres con curiosidad. "El Sundae decadencia de chocolate y frutilla," dijo inmediatamente. "Eso pediría yo, pero no tengo tanta hambre. Siempre lo comparto con…" se detuvo, antes de decir _con Harry_

Él le sonrió, con esa sexy sonrisa que comenzaba a irritarla. "Entonces lo compartiremos."

Ella asintió.

"Oh Harry querido. ¡No debería! De verdad. ¿No puedes ver este vestido? ¡Se supone que debo centrarme en las ensaladas!"

Ginny miro la mesa de Harry , el carro de postres estaba a su lado. Su cita estaba haciendo mucho ruido, atrayendo la mayoría de las miradas y mostrando ese cuerpo biónico de ella. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

"No te preocupes," escucho Ginny que decía Harry. "Podemos compartirlo."

Ginny se sonrojo.

"¿Umm, Ginny?" pregunto Draco tentativamente. "¿Estas bien?"

Ginny centro su atención de vuelta a Draco, sintiéndose culpable. "Lo siento Draco. Últimamente he tenido mi mente ocupada."

El asintió, al parecer entendiendo. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"La verdad que no."

"¿Segura?" el le sonrió y tomo su mano otra vez, sin miradas o sonrisas, solo amigablemente. Esta vez ella lo dejo. Su mano era calida y confortante. "Soy bueno escuchando." Continuo sintiendo como le apretaba la mano asegurándole que todo estaba bien. "Lo estas haciendo bien, pero note que estabas un poco distraída. ¿Podrías decirme una cosa?"

Le sonrió. "Claro, ¿qué cosa?"

Miro sobre su hombro, se inclino hacia delante y le pregunto quietamente, "¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con esa mujer de pechos grandes? No es que tenga nada de malo, a los hombres les atraen las mujeres con otras mujeres"

Los ojos de Ginny se desorbitaron. "¡Oh Dios mío!"

"No es que no sea una buena imagen, pero las miradas que mandas en esa dirección podrían calentar las cosas."

Ginny puso su cabeza en sus manos, sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Draco levanto su rostro, forzando que sus miradas se unieran. "Vamos. ¿Es ese tipo, cierto? Tu amigo Harry."

"No, no es así," murmuro, viéndose desesperada por entendimiento. "Veras… bueno, lo conozco desde siempre. Él es mi mejor amigo. Pero él, junto a casi toda la población masculina de esta ciudad, cree que son tan sexy como un documental de naturaleza. Y siendo mi mejor amigo no le importa decírmelo." Su voz se rompió y se callo de inmediato, antes de humillarse más. Como llorar.

"He visto unos hermosos documentales de naturaleza," dijo Draco haciéndola sonreír. "Y si este tipo o cualquier otro de la ciudad piensan que no eres absolutamente hermosa, entonces están locos. Usted, señorita, eres una de las mujeres mas hermosas que jamás he visto."

Ginny sonrió. "Y hasta me gustan mis piernas."

"A mi también me gustan tus piernas," dijo Draco moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente haciéndola reír. "Entonces, ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?" le susurro, inclinándose en la mesa, su rostro tenia una expresión melodramática con una mirada secretiva.

Ginny se inclino de igual manera. "Esta comiendo helado de una cuchara. Él la esta alimentando." Reporto.

"Aww, podemos hacerlo mejor." Declaro con un leve y sexy puchero.

Claro que podían y Harry Potter iba a caer…


	5. Presentando a la Nena de Cereza

**PREVIAMENTE.**

_Ginny se inclino de igual manera. "Esta comiendo helado de una cuchara. Él la esta alimentando." Reporto._

"_Aww, podemos hacerlo mejor."_

_Claro que podían y Harry Potter iba a caer._

**OoOoO**

Ginny sonrió, sintiéndose perfectamente relajada con Draco por primera vez en la noche. Su sonrisa llena de misterio hizo que dejara escapar una risita nerviosa.

De un momento a otro, ella y Draco estaban haciendo un show que ponía a Nueve semanas y media en vergüenza. El la alimentaba con helado y ella lo devoraba con ganas, sacando la lengua, lamiéndose los labios seductivamente. Ella también lo alimentaba, llamándolo nombre ridículos como "Terroncito de azúcar" y "Calabacita" entre cucharadas. Era extremadamente gracioso, especialmente porque nadie esperaría esta clase de comportamiento por su parte. Diablos ¡Ella misma estaba sorprendida!"

Aparentemente estaba dando resultados… No solo había ganado la atención de Harry, sino que también había llamado la atención de las otras mesas. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no largarse a reír.

Desvió su mirada para estudiar la respuesta de Harry y se sorprendió al ver su estado. Su cita había puesto la cuchara a un lado y acerco su silla a la de Harry agarrándose de su cuello como un vampiro con sus labios gordos. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como los de un gato aburrido. A penas miro a Ginny mientras continuaba comiendo su helado con calma.

Ginny se sintió como la rabia la consumía. Miro el plato que había terminado de demoler junto a Draco. Lo único que quedaba era una cereza con el palito que habían dejado de lado. "¿Te vas a comer la cereza?" le pregunto a Draco con una mirada llena de promesa.

"Si la quieres es tuya," dijo el rubio acariciando su estomago y riéndose. "Voy a tener un gran dolor de estomago en la noche. ¡Hacia siglos que no me divertía tanto!" le confió con su guapa sonrisa.

_Ay McGuapo…_

"Si crees que eso fue algo." Murmuro con una media sonrisa para después levantar la cereza y lamerla seductivamente. "Fíjate en esto."

Ginny mordió la cereza con furia, masticándola lentamente dejando que por los lados de su boca cayera un poco de jugo.

"Bravo," dijo Draco, aplaudiendo con suavidad, pero ella lo detuvo.

"No todavía," dijo sosteniéndola por el tallo a la altura de sus ojos. "Esta es la parte interesante. Mira con cuidado"

Con un movimiento de succión rápido se metió la cereza por completo. Su rostro se mantuvo estoico por unos instantes mientras su lengua se movía en su escondida gloria. Lentamente sonrió, y puso sus dedos en sus labios. Con gracia saco el palito de la cereza… ¡solo para encontrarlo aun pegado al cuesco!

Ginny fue recibida con una mirada de sorpresa. "Truco para fiestas," murmuro encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco la miraba literalmente con la boca abierta. "Siento que necesito un cigarro, ¡y yo ni siquiera fumo!"

Aplausos explotaron a su alrededor, y Ginny levanto la vista.

Dos mesas de hombres en trajes de negocio aplaudían animados, un hombre hasta estaba de pie. "¡Tu puedes!" se escucharon silbidos de distintas áreas. Hasta sintió varios flash de luz.

Dividida entre salir corriendo del edificio o esconderse bajo de la mesa, un gesto que de seguro seria malentendido, Ginny se levanto y se inclino lentamente.

Luego miro hacia la mesa de Harry.

Harry se estaba atragantando con helado. Su pechugona acompañante le estaba pegando en la espalda, realmente fuerte. El solo miraba a Ginny, sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

Ginny le otorgo una sonrisa radiante. Con un gesto coqueto se volvió a Draco. "Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí ya esta hecho," murmuro en su mejor voz de superhéroe. "¿Listo para irnos?"

"Eso fue ¡DEMASIADO DIVERTIDO!" grito Ginny, sintiéndose ebria de felicidad mientras Draco la llevaba a su casa.

"Creo que le demostraste a todos los hombres de negocios de esta región tu sexappel," acordó Draco a su lado. "Es seguro que me convenciste a mi." Murmuro por lo bajo.

Ginny suspiro. "Las palabras no pueden describir lo agradecida que me siento, Draco." Le confió mirándolo con cariño.

"Cuando quieras." Alejo un mechón de su cabello con gentileza. "Fue un placer."

Ginny se detuvo. "No, en serio. No… yo no me di cuenta cuanto me hirió Harry cuando dijo eso. Se que no trataba de herirme, pero para ser honesta algunas veces es peor, ¿sabes?"

"El no estaba siendo honesto," murmuro Draco, "estaba siendo hombre, y nosotros los hombres somos unos idiotas. ¿Por qué lo dijo? Yo creo que eres una mujer muy bonita" dijo Draco inconcientemente y se sorprendió al ver sonrojo en las mejillas de Ginny. _¡Oh! ¡El ni siquiera sabia! _"Y si no eres una mujer, ¿entonces que eres?" bromeo Draco con esa sonrisa difícil de resistir.

"Bueno, Harry cree que soy como uno de sus amigos. Vemos Fútbol juntos, películas también. Trato de enseñarme a surfear, pero no sirvo," le explico caminando otra vez. "El estuvo conmigo cuando murió mi madre. Yo estuve con el cuando recibió su Maestría en Economía y Negocios. El es mi mejor amigo, Draco. Él no me mentiría."

"A lo mejor no puede manejar la verdad," agrego Draco con una sonrisa conocedora.

"¿Qué verdad no puede manejar?" pregunto Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

Draco sonrió. "Porque no piensas en ello y me avisas cuando lo descubras."

Minutos después estaban en su calle. Deteniéndose frente a su puerta de entrada, Ginny se detuvo, preguntándose que debería hacer. Le gustaba Draco, pero no lo quería invitar a pasar. Bueno, de alguna manera si lo invito, pero solo para hablar, y por la forma donde se dirigía solo hablaron de Harry. Aun para una cita casual parecía extraño.

"Bueno, creo que esta es mi parada," dijo cambiando su peso nerviosamente de su pie izquierdo al derecho. "Gracias por invitarme Draco."

"Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo otra vez," dijo sonriendo como el sol en una tarde de verano. "Umm... Usualmente esta es la parte del beso de buenas noches."

Ginny sonrió débilmente retrocediendo un paso. Pensó rápidamente en algo. "¿Creerías si te digo que yo no doy besos en la primera cita?"

"¿Creerías si te digo que esta es la primera vez que lo oigo fuera de una película?" se rió Draco. Ginny suspiro aliviada al ver que no se acercaba, pero lo que dijo después la tomo desprevenida.

"Me gustas Ginevra Weasley."

Reaccionando naturalmente, le sonrió de vuelta. "También me gustas Draco Malfoy."

Draco bajo sus ojos cuando le dijo eso, pero los levanto y miro los suyos; llenos de brillo y esperanza. "Tengo una idea. ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?"

"Nada. ¿Por qué?"

"Hay una subasta de caridad, formal en el Memorial City. Probablemente va a ser aburrida, pero seria mas divertida si estas ahí. ¿Vendrías conmigo?"

Ginny sintió que su estomago se contraía. "¿Formal? ¿Cómo en algo elegante?"

El asintió, sus ojos estaban suplicando. "No conozco a muchas chicas por aquí… Y me iré a Londres en un par de meses. Seria un gran favor si vinieras conmigo. ¿Por favor?"

Ginny suspiro, se había portado tan bien con ella en la cena. Parecía que era lo menos que podía hacer. "Esta bien Draco."

"Excelente." Le regalo una sonrisa. "Te recogeré el sábado a las siete en punto. Te veo ahí." La beso rápidamente en la mejilla y luego se fue silbando a la puerta de entrada.

Ginny se volvió a su propio camino, caminando a su puerta de entrada y abriéndola. Entro a su casa vacía, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Draco era calido, gracioso, gentil y amable. Era lo que muchas revistas aclamaban, todo lo que una mujer querría en un hombre. ¿Entonces porque su corazón no latía rápidamente cuando hablaba con el? ¿Por qué no sentía debilidad en sus rodillas cuando le sonreía?

A lo mejor había algo malo con ella.

Ginny suspiro, saltando en su cama, agarrando su teléfono inalámbrico transparente y marcando ciegamente, completamente por reflejo.

"¿Hola?" escucho la voz de Harry por un celular.

Se congelo y colgó. Para su sorpresa sintió como una lágrima caliente caía por su mejilla. Mañana tendría que arreglar esto con Harry

Cuando Harry dejo el restaurante estaba tan enojado como para romper sus uñas. El plan había sido demostrarle a Ginny como se comportaban las mujeres de esa clase y Cho había sido la maestra ideal. Lo que no había esperado era que Ginny perdiera el punto, sino que también eclipsara la presentación de Cho.

La mañana siguiente Harry suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio, mirando su computadora. Había estado en dos reuniones, dictó distintos memos y reportes, leyó casi media docena de propuestas de negocios. Desafortunadamente no había estado prestando real atención a ello.

Francamente su show lo había afectado bastante.

Desearía poder decir que solo era rabia, pero sabía mejor. Hasta ahora al pensar en ese episodio hacia que su sangre hirviera.

Se levanto a abrir su ventana, esperando que la fresca brisa del océano bajara su temperatura. Solo pudo disfrutarlo un momento antes de que su puerta de abriera.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Harry volvió su cabeza. Sus ojos quemaban al verla. Aunque noto la ira en sus ojos color chocolate, sus propios ojos verdes no pudieron evitar viajar por su cuerpo. Estaba usando un sweater verde oscuro con una minifalda negra que mostraban sus largas piernas como un show de arte. Su temperatura ascendió un grado más. Antes de que se elevara otra cosa agarro la impresión que traía, centrándose en ella como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo.

"Parece ser una foto tuya comiendo… una cereza." Harry suprimió una sonrisa. "Espera un momento… ¿De donde sacaron esta foto?"

Ginny lo miro sorprendida. "Pensé que tu la habías puesto en tu website de la empresa, ¡el cual parece estar enlazado con distintos departamentos de esta oficina!"

Harry apretó sus dientes. _¡Lee!_ Es la única persona. Harry sentía que debía pegarle a Lee Jordan al ver los ojos brillantes de Ginny. "Cálmate Ginny."

Su asistente ejecutivo entro en ese momento. "¿Umm, jefe?"

Harry frunció el ceño, deseando que Ginny cerrara la puerta antes de explotar. "¿Si?" Le grito. La sangre de Harry se enfrió cuando noto que era Lee.

Los ojos de Lee, jamás dejaron las piernas de Ginny. "Umm… terminaste de ver esos memos que tip-?"

"¡Lee!" ordeno Harry con calma, pero con voz dura. "¿Pusiste o no pusiste esta foto en la pagina de la compañía?"

Alarmado por la franqueza de su superior, Lee lucho por encontrar una respuesta.

"Yo – uh…"

"La próxima vez que trates de hacer algo como esto, habrá un registro negro, y te puedo asegurar que ese registro no será impresionara a los otros posibles empleadores."

_Traducción: Si pasa otra vez, estas despedido._

Si fuera por Ginny, y las miradas pudieran matar Lee estaría dos metros bajo tierra. Harry lo escolto a la puerta. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera cerrarla, tres hombres se dirigieron a él, con papeles en mano. Uno de ellos paso a Harry quien juro por lo bajo.

Harry decidió lidiar con estos dos antes de patearle el trasero al de atrás. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?" dijo, mientras escuchaba la conversación atrás suyo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Zacarías. Te vi en la red."

"¿Lo hiciste?" pregunto con la misma mirada que Harry y todos sus hermanos aprendieron a temer.

"Si, y me preguntaba si te interesaría salir a cenar alguna noche. ¿O a lo mejor una película?" continuo ignorando el fuego en su mirada.

Los otros dos apuraron los papeles en las manos de Harry mientras chequeaban a Ginny. Harry los miro rápidamente. "Maldición, estos memos me los enviaron el mes pasado."

Los dos sonrieron. "Sálvate la reprimenda Harry. Necesitaba una excusa para entrar. ¿Es ella caliente o que?"

_¿Caliente? ¿Otros hombres llamaban a Ginny caliente? ¿A su Ginny? _

Harry apretó sus dientes, y entro a su oficina, indicando la salida a Zacarías y a los otros dos. Sin otra palabra, cerró la puerta en sus rostros y cerro con llave. Respiro profundo por la paciencia.

Harry se volvió a Ginny quien aun estaba parada. Nunca había visto su rostro tan lleno de dolor y angustia.

"¿Dime algo?" su voz era baja y desigual. "¿Cómo es que un hombre tan inteligente como tu puede ser un completo idiota cuando se trata de mujeres?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, lo olvide… no soy una mujer, al menos no para ti." Su voz era fría. "Solo soy la buena Pelirroja, una de los chicos. Buena para proveer comida, salir con ustedes y ser un blanco de burlas."

"Tu te burlas de mi tanto como yo lo hago de ti," discutió él, deseando que se volviera.

"Oh, claro. Agrega "da tanto como tiene" a la lista. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que solo por una vez yo quería hacerlo lentamente? Se que no tengo mucha practica, pero me gustaría tratar de ser femenina y sensitiva. A veces me gustaría llorar sin que se burlen de mi. ¿Pensaste alguna vez que lo que decías me hacia daño?"

Eso le llego. "Por Dios, Ginny. Tu sabes que nunca quise hacerte daño."

Por fin se volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar. "Lo siento Harry. Anoche y lo de la pagina web… no, al principio pensé que tu la publicaste y me dije a mi misma esa era la gota que rebalso el vaso. Aunque… bueno, dado que tu no lo hiciste…"

"Ginny," respiro Harry. Estuvo a su lado al instante siguiente, sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. Ella se tiro hacia atrás; sus ojos eran grandes y llenos de lágrimas, un chocolate profundo. Ginny se mordió el labio.

"Es difícil oír decir a tu mejor amigo que no eres bonita, no eres femenina, que nunca nadie te va a querer…"

"Hey, espera un momento," la interrumpió, moviéndola con suavidad. "¡Nunca dije nada como eso!"

Ginny ladeo su cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza. "No precisamente, pero no necesitaste deletrearlo. Te conozco desde siempre. Se lo que trataste de decir." Se alejo de sus brazos y se encamino hacia la ventana. "Es imposible no estar de acuerdo contigo. Es decir, ¡mírame! ¿Que querría un hombre con alguien como yo?"

"¿Me estas agarrando Ginny? tienes mucho que ofrecerle a un hombre." Se lanzo a defenderla intentando deshacer un poco del daño que había causado. "Eres inteligente, sexy y divertida. Solo que tú no lo ves. Ginny por favor. Ya se que fue una bajeza. Ya se que fui egoísta. Fui…" Harry se detuvo, respirando profundamente admitió frente a Ginny lo que nunca había admitido frente a nadie más… no a su familia, no a sus amigos, a nadie. "Tenia miedo. Estaba asustado que cambiaras y te convirtieras en una de esas mujeres superficiales. Y temía perder a mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué tan patético es eso?"

Ella le regalo una sonrisa húmeda. "De hecho, se como te sientes. Trate de llamarte anoche. Pero me acobarde, porque no sabia como hablarte de esto."

Harry saco su mano. "Hagamos un pacto. No importa lo que pase, seremos amigos. Eso quiere decir que podemos hablar de lo que sea y lo que pasa en nuestras vidas, estamos aquí para nosotros. ¿Hecho?"

Ella estrecho su mano. "Hecho," dijo y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "No pasemos por esto de nuevo ángel."

"¿Án-gel?" las mejillas de Ginny estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos abiertos y claros, mirándolo con un cariño que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía. Se acomodo contra su cuerpo. El acariciaba su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de seda de su pelo entre sus dedos."

Él miro hacia abajo y ella miro hacia arriba.

El se acerco, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella.

A solo un suspiro de sus labios…

**OoOoO**

Decidí ser buena y actualizar antes, no se acostumbren porque el otro se va a demorar.

Un especial agradecimiento a Rambaldi712, guapa eres la mejor beta que alguien pueda pedir, Y por el bien de todos, deja de comportante como cabra chica y sigue con la historia que a todos nos gusta.

Y como tu me has dicho miles de veces 'Vete a la mierda y regresa cuando hayas crecido un poco'.

Te adoro y a todos los demás gracias por leer.


	6. Muestrales Algo de Actitud Ginny

**PREVIAMENTE.**

_Él miro hacia abajo y ella miro hacia arriba._

_El se acerco, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella._

_A solo un suspiro de sus labios…_

**OoOoO**

Se detuvo.

_Espera un momento, ¿que estoy haciendo?_

Se alejo como si algo en ella lo fuera a electrocutar. Se alejo unos cruciales pasos y la miro. Harry podía sentir como su corazón latía y noto que sus ojos estaban abiertos, casi precavidos.

"Bueno, me alegro que lo hayamos solucionado," dijo aclarándose la garganta.

"Oh, a mi también," Ginny aun lo estaba mirando.

Harry otra vez se aclaro la garganta. _Chico eso estuvo cerca_ ¿En que estaba pensando? "Tengo una idea para resarcirme."

"Harry," comenzó Ginny con un tono escéptico.

"Haremos una prueba. Encontrémonos en el bar alrededor de las siete."

"Espero que sea bueno," murmuro Ginny.

"Y arréglate."

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. "¿Huh?"

"Solo confía en mi," dijo Harry asintiendo.

"Tienes suerte de que esta noche este libre," replico Ginny, olvidando completamente que era una noche designada para citas (de acuerdo a Colin) "A las siete en el bar. Ya lo tengo."

OoOoOo

El problema fue, que en ese momento en teoría parecía ser una buena idea. Ahora, mirándolo, se le ocurrió a Harry que el plan hubiese funcionado mucho mejor si la Banda no hubiese tomado el trabajo con tanta seriedad.

"Harry eso es ridículo," dijo Ginny riéndose.

"Creo que mi hermano tuvo una idea espectacular." Dijo Matt pasando un bazo por sus hombros. Dean enlazo sus manos con las de suya. "Si quieres aprender a como cazar tipos tienes que ir a la fuente."

"Nadie dijo nada de atrapar tipo," dijo Harry con fiereza. "Yo solo dije que necesitaba estar mas cómoda alrededor de ellos cuando esta toda bien vestida."

Y bien vestida estaba. Se veía hermosa en ese vestido rojo; similar en forma al primero con el cual la había visto. También combinaba con sus ojos y de nuevo estaba usando tacones; le tomo a Harry toda su fuerza de voluntad no quedarse mirándole las piernas.

Pero los otros tipos no tenían el mismo problema.

"Hey, nena," dijo Dean con su mejor sonrisa. "¿Viene aquí seguido?"

"Dean, estuvimos aquí el lunes pasado, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Para hablar del juego?"

Dean frunció el ceño, "Oh verdad." Se ilumino y trato de sonreír otra vez, "Pero no te veías así de _hermosa_."

"Harry esto es una locura," camino hacia el. Harry noto que los chico seguían el suave contoneo de sus caderas al caminar (¡Hasta su hermano!) y se tuvo que detener para no fulminarlos con la mirada. "No es como si ello fueran _hombres_ de verdad."

"Resiento eso," protesto Matt.

"Si, solo danos una oportunidad, nena," dijo Seamus moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. "Tendremos _amor_ suficiente para ti, cosita rica."

"¿Cosita rica? ¿Hermosa? ¿Que pasa con ustedes chicos, es que acaso le dan un manual en la escuela o algo por el estilo?"

"Harry," se quejo Dean, "Ella no lo esta tomando _en serio_."

"¿Cómo podria?" Ginny se rio. También estaba usando un lápiz labial oscuro y sus ojos parecían ser más grandes en esa luz. Sea lo que fuese que estaba haciendo con su maquillaje parecía esta funcionando. Bastante bien. "Ustedes insisten en hacer payasadas."

"Solo pretende que estas en una gran fiesta o algo así," dijo Harry tratando lo mejor en mantenerse enfocado. Le prometió sacarla de este embrollo, que por cierto el mismo la había metido. Y lo decía en serio, si tenia que ayudarla a convertirse en la mujer más femenina del planeta, entonces lo iba a hacer. "No importando lo que los chicos digan solo sigue sonriendo, pero muéstrales algo de actitud."

"¿Qué tipo de actitud?" pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

"Como si fueran insectos," sonrió. Enseñarle a ser femenina no significaba que tenia que hacerlo con tuti. No es que le fuera a enseñar como atrapar a un tipo. "Como si tu fueras la mujer mas hermosa en la tierra y ellos están desperdiciando tu tiempo. Como si estuviesen locos por solo _soñar_ que tiene una oportunidad contigo."

"Hey, Har eso no es justo, "dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño. "Cada mujer que conozco me trata así, estas arruinando toda mi diversión."

Ginny sonrio divertida, lentamente entendiendo la idea. "¿Quieres decir que debo tratarlos como basura y ellos me trataran como una diosa?"

"Eso es un secreto de estado, pero sip, eso lo resume todo." Harry le sonrió de vuelta, saboreando la expresión en su rostro. _Esto va a ser buenísimo_.

Ginny volvió al piso donde estaba sentada. Harry tampoco puedo evitar mirarla… ese suave contoneo era como una droga.

Dean dio un paso adelante. "Hey, hermosa señorita…"

Los ojos de Ginny estaban bien abiertos y se veían sexies, pero su voz era fría y divertida. "Esto—" hizo un gesto mostrando su cuerpo "no es para ti." Lo apunto, luego rió y miro a otro lado.

Dean hizo pucherito. Seamus se rió y le pego en una costilla. "Discúlpeme señorita, ¿tiene una moneda?" sonrió. "Mi madre me dijo que la llamara cuando me enamorara."

Ginny tomo su bolso y saco unas cuantas monedas. "Aquí. Después de que la encuentres trata de llamar a alguien que le importe."

"Ohh, ella es buena," dijo Matt mientras Seamus gruñía y se retiraba. "Aquí tengo una mejor. ¿Estas cansada? Porque has estado corriendo en mi mente toda la noche."

Ginny trato de mostrarse aburrido, pero el humor se mostró en sus ojos. Finalmente no aguanto más y se largo a reír. "Ok. Tú ganas. Tienes un baile."

Matt sonrió guiándola a la pista de baile. "Funciona cada vez," dijo sobre su hombro antes de empujarla hacia la multitud.

Harry miraba a Ginyny moverse, notando que varios pares de ojos masculinos la seguían depredatoriamente.

Rezaba para no tener la misma expresión en su rostro.

Harry no _quería _estar atraído por ella. No quería cambiar lo que tenían. Todo este tiempo habían sido amigos. Al principio aun podía mantener esa imagen de la molestosa chica de siete años que se tiro por una montaña. Cuando eso no funciono se enfoco en sus jeans grandes y las poleras tres tallas más grandes.

Francamente, nunca se había dejado ver a Ginny como una mujer antes de este día. Ahora no tenía ninguna opción. La prueba de su transformación lo golpeo en la cara como una cachetada.

La observo reírse por una broma que Matt había contado. Se veía increíble. Estaba feliz, vibrante, tan viva que se estremecía con eso.

Harry la deseaba.

_Desea todo lo que quieras,_ le dijo su conciencia, _pero aleja tus manos. Ella es una amiga, ¿recuerdas? las mujeres van y vienen, pero los amigos son de por vida. _

Seria malo si no pudiera pasa tiempo con ella porque se había casado. Seria un infierno comparativo si no pudiera verla otra vez.

La canción termino y Matt gio a Ginny de vuelta tomándole la mano, sonriendo con superioridad. Pero antes de que pudieran salir otro hombre se interpuso frente a Ginny deteniéndola.

Harry se levanto.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el hombre gritaba algo durante el rápido movimiento de la canción siguiente, miro con nerviosismo a Matt quien se encogió de hombros. Se mordió el labio inferior, y ella misma encogió los hombros acompañando al hombre de vuelta a la pista de baile.

Matt miro a Harry, cuya boca se había abierto. "¿Puedes creer eso? Un baile, y el tipo se mete y se roba a Ginny frente a mis ojos."

Harry ignoro el perturbador pensamiento que la frase provoco. "¿Qué estabas pensando?" le grito. "¡Se fue con un perfecto extraño!"

"¿Y?'" Matt alzo sus hombros. "Ella parece estar manejando la situación. Ese era el punto del ejercicio, ¿o no?"

Harry vio que el hombre estaba tratando de bailar mas cerca de Ginny, probablemente ante el pretexto de susurrarle algo. Harry comenzó a dirigirse hacia la pista con la intención de pegarle al tipo hasta que se cansara.

"¡Whoa, whoa!" Matt lo agarro. "Tranquilízate. Ella esta bien."

Harry gruño pero noto que Ginny firmemente alejaba al hombre de ella, negando con la cabeza. _Esto no es para ti_, vio que le decía al hombre frunciendo el ceño.

La respiración de Harry se relajo.

"Sabes," dijo Matt perceptivamente, "Si no vas a vender algo no deberías ponerlo en la ventana.

"¿Que diablos significa eso?" dijo Harry, tratando de mantener su vista en Ginny sin ponerle atención a las palabras de su hermano.

Matt le dio un golpe en las costillas. "Hombre, significa que se ve hermosa. Déjala tranquila."

"La estoy dejando sola," gruño Harry.

"Obviamente."

Ginny volvió al grupo de chico con su compañero de baile siguiéndola como un cachorrito. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando se volvió. "Gracias por el baile."

"¿Me das tu numero?" le pidió el hombre con ansias.

Ella lo pensó por un momento. "No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ya la escuchaste amigo," dijo Harry gruñéndole cuando puso su brazo en os hombros de Ginny. "Aléjate."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya no hay clase." El hombre frunció el ceño en dirección a Harry, entonces le envió una sonrisa esperanzadora a Ginny. "Me encanto tu foto en Internet. No puedo esperar para decirle a los chicos que baile con la Cherry Babe."

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el hombre se alejaba.

"Fue una foto genial, tienes que admitirlo," dijo Dean riendo ante su sorpresa. "Tuviste también un buen numero de candidatos."

Ginny arqueo una ceja y lo fulmino con la Mirada, "¿de verdad?"

Dean sonrió maliciosamente. "Lo de misterio de verdad que te trajo un montón de tipos. Una nena es una nena. Ningún chico va dejar pasar a una 'pásame el café' nena en el supermercado."

"Y, ¿Cual es tu punto?" pregunto Ginny con escepticismo. "Ya pase el 'nena de arvejas congeladas'?"

"El punto es, eres obvia en el mundo real… eres Hermosa, pero también estas disponible. Y eso es algo que enciende." Le sonrió lascivamente. "Lo que hiciste con la lengua fue bastante sexy. También me guarde una copia."

Ginny cubrió su rostro con sus manos. "Oh, Dios…"

"Hey, ¿me pueden dar unas copias?" pregunto Seamus. "Un par de chicos en la tienda querían verla, pero la sacaron bastante rápido de la pagina."

"No, no puedes," dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que le dan color." Seamus se veía adolorido.

Ginny le dirigió una Mirada rápida a su reloj y suspiro. "Me tengo que ir chicos. Gracias por la… educación?"

Los chicos pusieron un coro de quejas." Todavía es temprano," dijo Matt sonriendo. "Que, ¿es que acaso tienes una cita en la mañana o que?"

"De hecho dos," dijo hacienda que Harry entrecerrara los ojos. "La primera es una cita en el Spa con Hermione, comenzando con una corrida en la mañana con Terry y Colin. Y dado que Colin esta ahí es _bastante_ temprano."

"¿Cual es la otra?"

"No lo creerías," dijo Ginny. "Hay una gran fiesta en el Memorial City, una subasta. Bastante formal. Si el no estuviese tan ansioso hubiese dicho que no." Ginny aplaudió. "Espero poder pasar la noche sin joderla, especialmente después de lo de la pagina web."

Harry sintió un shock tardío de culpa que le llego en la tarde.

Harry dio una media sonrisa. "Los veré después chicos."

"Te llevo al auto," dijo Harry.

"No es tan lejos…"

"Voy contigo," dijo insistiendo.

"No trates de sacarle su numero," bromeo Dean. "Confía en mi ¡Es un hueso duro de roer!"

Ginny le saco la lengua.

Dejaron una barricada de gritos y un Ruidoso comentario por parte de la Banda. Ginny sonrió. Harry no.

"Gracias por la ayuda Harry. Se que esto no debe ser fácil para ti."

Hizo un imperceptible gesto de dolor. "¿Qué no puede ser?"

"El hecho de que estas tratando de ayudarme a ganar esta apuesta. Puede que tenga que pagarte esos mil Euros en instalaciones."

"No seas idiota," dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Lo solucionaremos de alguna manera."

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa agradecida, entonces sintió un escalofrió.

"Aquí," dijo Harry sacándose la chaqueta ligera que estaba usando y poniéndola en sus hombros. "Atraparas un resfriado."

"¿Como tuve tanta suerte de tener un amigo como tu?" le dio un rápido abrazo.

Le dijo a sus brazos que no la rodearan, pero al parecer no le escucharon.

"Buenas noches," murmuro Ginny.

"Buenas noches," replica y la vio salir del estacionamiento.

"¿Donde esta tu chaqueta?" pregunto Matt mirándolo.

"Ginny tenia frío."

"Por supuesto que tenia," bromeo Seamus. "No usaba mucha tela que digamos."

"Entonces, ¿que hacemos?" pregunto Dean. "¿Es o no una maquina come hombres?"

"Yo no iría tan lejos, pero creo que ayudamos," replico Harry. "Aunque ella no esperaba con ansias la fiesta del sábado. Desearía que hubiese una forma de aliviar sus preocupaciones. Esa cosa en la pagina web de verdad la movió." Y estaria jodido de verla pasar otra vez por eso.

"Espera un momento…" dijo Dean." Puede que haya una manera. Dijo que era en el Memorial, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," dijo Harry dudativamente. "¿Y qué?"

"Entonces," dijo Dean," eso significa que es la fiesta Parkinson."

"Otra vez ¿y qué?"

"Y que, yo conozco al dueño de la imprenta que hace las invitaciones a la fiesta Parkinson," dijo Dean, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Le tomo a Harry un minuto registrar lo que Dean había dicho. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, una sonrisa que combinaba se expandió por su rostro.

"Saque sus trajes chicos," dijo riéndose y sintiéndose mejor por primera vez en la noche. "Parece que tenemos una fiesta a la que debemos aterrizar."

**OoOoO**

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
